


The path of pins

by sevenofspade



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: Sabrina as the Red Riding Hood





	The path of pins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
